(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a crosslinked polyolefin insulated power cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing a crosslinked polyolefin insulated power cable with good AC breakdown withstand voltage characteristic.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Power cables have conventionally been structured so as to comprise a semiconductive layer inside and/or outside of an insulating layer for weakening of electric field. Since these power cables are excellent in electrical characteristics and easy in maintenance, their utilization as a high voltage cable is in active development.
Regarding the use of noncontaminated polyolefin as an insulator in high voltage cables, the adoption of a dry crosslinking method as a crosslinking method for reduction of moisture content, the adoption of a water-proof layer for prevention of water penetration from outside, etc. have been investigated. In high voltage cables, the reduction of thickness of the insulating layer is another important consideration and, to achieve same, it is necessary to enhance the electrical breakdown stress of the insulator and to increase the strength of the interface between semiconductive layer and insulating layer. In this connection, one method previously proposed is to add a substance having a voltage-stabilizing effect such as a chlorinated normal paraffin, a silicone oil, glycidyl methacrylate or the like to the semiconductive layer [Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 151709/1980, Japanese Patent Post-Examination Publication (Kokoku) No. 39348/1974, Japanese Utility Model Laid-open (Kokai) No. 70082/1979, etc.].
However, the high voltage cables produced in accordance with the above mentioned method are still incapable of increasing the AC breakdown voltage because the added voltage-stabilizing substance bleeds out of the semiconductive layer or acts as an impurity.